Black Magic, White Starlight: Partners
by SGCred
Summary: She travelled everywhere killing evil demons. In saving a shaman Ren from attack, he corners her. An unlikely alliance arises in their training together, but what new feelings and dangers are to come? RenOC
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Past Weary Future

Thanks a lot to Kitty Chan33 for encouraging me to write this, and doing serious repair work in revising this chapter. I appreciate her support greatly and hope she knows it. I doubt my story will be as good as hers but I can try. She's the best, and I look forward to her opinion, as well as others!

Ren isn't in the chapter; it is only an intro to set the scene, and to clear things up. He will appear in the next chap, which will start the real story, this is just an intro so bear with me, and don't diss me right at the start. Also I apologise for shortness, but as I've said, this is only an introduction or prologue, hope that is clear and it will be better next chapter.

**Summary:** She has travelled the world destroying the dreaded demon race for reasons for the protection of the world with her guardians and spirit. She reach a small town and has to save a shaman named Ren from demon attack, who now won't let up till he knows who she are. He insists she helps him train to gain strength to defend himself against the creatures. Despite differences they become closer, now caught up a nightmare with great consequences of her past. Also, this troubles Ren; what if he falls for someone so untouchable, or a girl who he knows his family would never let him be with.

Black Magic, White Starlight

Chapter 1: Hidden Past, Weary Future

_Screams echoed through the abyss of the evening, flames engulfed everything in their path._

_People rushed through the endless darkness of the small village, now being brutally destroyed. Many of the folk tried to escape the horror, only to be blocked by snarling beasts of the devil, fangs glistening in the light, claws sharpened and the symbol of a serpent coiled around the moon bore into there chests. Despite the fact the monsters came in many forms and shapes, they all had the symbol of loyalty to their clan tattooed on skin. _

_More cries of pain chorused in the air, blood splattered on the ground to mark the territory and life essence stolen. Also, shrieks of ghosts broke through the crackle of flames. Even in death you could not escape these creatures. They were soul stealers; creatures from nightmares able to draw spirits into their clutches and use the pure life force increase their power. The ghosts would of course be lost forever, a fate worse than death; the utter end. This meant anyone killed that night by the monsters never made it to the afterlife. _

_The commotion continued, the agony expressed in the faces of the carcasses that lay on the ground. Every decapitated corpse had been abused and left to rot by their murderers. The innocents were carelessly slaughtered; all to please Yamimakai, the King of Demons. He never came to Earth, but now he had chosen to make an appearance, as gruesome as ever, to witness the end of his enemies. He took pride in what he saw, knowing he caused it all. The giant dragon serpent with large muscled arms, scarred features on his face, and blood red eyes that pierced the soul, looked on with glee, thinking he was victorious. _

_In the midst of the chaos, two creatures crept away, unnoticed by the attackers of the village. Soon they reached the top of the highest hill, looking down on the once-peaceful valley, home to a gentle race, now forever lost. One tormented soul slipped into their minds, making them both sadden greatly. This was the second time this had happened to the small tribe, and now Yamimakai would be positive he had succeeded this time. _

_However, he was wrong. _

_He had failed in his mission to wipe out the entire race, as one soul still lived. That person he had missed was now in their care. The male and female glanced at each other before looking down on what was in the arms of the female. Clutching a sacred necklace, was a child, crying greatly, unknowing of the life that had be led now, and the mission ahead..._

---

Panting and sweating, I awoke with a start. Damn, that stupid dream again! I didn't need a reminder of the past; it was already branded in my memory for all time _without_ it appearing in my sleep.

Using my hand to prod around the ground beneath me, I searched for my satchel, and found it close by. Rummaging through the contents, I pulled out an old hand mirror, checking my appearance. Moonlit skin thankfully made my reflection clearer as I inspected the damage. My lilac waist-length hair was tousled slightly; a brush-through would fix it in the morning. My silver eyes still held the determined spark I carried with me since youth.

Brushing up my mass of purple locks, I kept myself huddled from the cold. What time was it? Fumbling in the bag again, I found an old moon dial. If you were correct it was...2:30 in the morning! What did I do to deserve this! My grumbling stirred the two forms close by me, both now awake and staring at me.

"Child, are you alright? What are you doing up?" a kind womanly voice asked.

"The dream again?" another voice, a deep baritone, questioned, to which I nodded.

They got up and sat next to me, one draping an arm around me, the other lying on his stomach outstretched behind me. I leaned back into the male, snuggling close, surprisingly into soft ebony fur.

"Why won't it leave my mind? It keeps repeating itself in my head..."

"When destiny is settled, only then will past trauma melt away," the baritone replied, causing me to turn and look at him lying behind me from where I lay against his side of soft fur. He was not a man, but a large cat-like beast, slightly bigger than a lion or a tiger. His black coat covered him all over, yet his belly was white, raising up to his chest, as well as on his paws, muzzle, and the ruffle at the tip of his tail. He couldn't stand upright, so he walked on four legs. A pair of giant fangs hung out of his mouth like a prehistoric hunter, yet sharp emerald eyes looked at me with sympathy at my distress. He was kind, but fierce in battles due to his long dagger claws and fangs, hence his name.

"Listen to Sabre-kon, dear, it will pass, once everything is in place," the soothing female explained. I looked at my other guardian, once again meeting with kindly green eyes, only these were jade instead; much lighter. The voice belonged to not a woman, but a wolf. Unlike her companion, she had developed to walk on two legs and had developed hands, still with talons at the end of each finger. Her fur was silver, yet had mists of black on her hands, tips of her ears, chest, and paw-like feet. Her soft muzzle had a tiny black nose that twitched at times made her seem gentle, but her sharp teeth were threatening when bared. The kind beast also had long waves of black and silver-highlighted hair running from her head down to her back, making her look more feminine.

"I know that, Twista, but the question is when it will end. I've been at this for years now and it never seems to stop."

"Hunting demons is a tricky business. They can breed and survive in hiding easily, and go on for weeks without feeding. You know that, and we haven't given up yet." Sabre-kon remarked.

"That's right. You've taken out strong monsters ever since you started your training. It also helps that your talents not only lie in being a witch, but a shaman as well." Twista reminded me.

Smiling, I took out a carved monument I made of glittering crystal. Looking at it, I realised it always had been this way. The four of us travelling from place to place, staying to destroy demons before they hurt people or tired to kill me, then leaving once more as if we never were there, just like we'd scattered into the wind. Still, I never needed anyone else. Who needed friends your own age when I have beast guardians and a main spirit to hang out with? Besides, life was always a challenge -- I had my mission -- and caring for others would only get in the way. This way, no one else got hurt because of me. Even if I did find anyone who cared, I would have to leave him or her behind when I moved on. It would only be more painful.

"True, we can take anyone out, no matter how strong, isn't that right Sing-chi?" I asked the monument, as purple smoke lisped out, and a woman's spirit floated before me. She was only in her late twenties; turquoise hair divided into two tails, each one held by a black wrap, a black bandanna tied around her head as well. She wore a knee-length blue kimono-style dress with black and gold trim and sash around the waist. Her arms and legs were wrapped with black and blue ribbon, as if bandaged. These concealed old wounds from her life as trained assassin. Apparently she had died young on a mission to take out the emperor.

"That's right Kora, no one can triumph over us. I will always fight with you, no matter what," Sing-chi answered, giving a cheeky grin and proving her youth in her death. Despite this, she was an excellent fighter, and had been with me ever since we met when I was little, and agreed to be my protector.

"Now that this is settled, can we go back to sleep; we have a long journey in the morning." Sabre-kon put in.

"Okay, goodnight guys," I muttered, huddling again under my old cloak I used as a blanket.

"Goodnight Kora, no more nightmares, and pleasant dreams." Twista hugged me before laying down herself.

"Try not to wake us again." Sabre-kon moaned, but smirked and licked my face before curling up into a ball, head resting on his front paws. I finally turned to the spirit, bidding her goodnight as well, as she disappeared back into the crystal carving.

I did love them a lot. The shadow creatures that were my guardians were just like the parents I never knew, and Sing like an older sister, even though she acted like a child a lot of the time. Still, they made me curious about the real family I had and what they were like. I did have memories; painful ones that I shut out long ago and refused to think about. This was why I didn't want to be around others. I barely got over the pain of loss when I was young; I didn't need that again. If I didn't care about anyone new, then I could never lose anyone else close to me.

On the last thought, I drifted into a peaceful slumber, unaware that tomorrow would alter things forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Saviour

Another big thanks to Kitty Chan33 (gives Kitty a cute Ren plushie with a tiny kwan-dao) for her support and inspiration, what would I do without her! You are the best, so big hugs and thanks for redoing this chapter.

Big thanks to Ren F as well for reviewing. I'm glad you took interest and I hope you still enjoy this. Kitty is a great writer, but thanks for the compliments!

No one panic, Ren will make an appearance now, along with some other characters. I just hope you all like this. Also, rating will go up to R later on, due to swearing violence and possible kinky or explicit moments, though nothing too graphic, I cannot write that sort of stuff.

Black Magic, White Starlight 

Chapter 2: Mystery Saviour

Finally, the sun rose in the brightening sky, waking me early. No more nightmares had invaded my mind, and the rest of my slumber had been peaceful. Of course, I knew it would all come back to haunt me tonight. My guardians were right; it wouldn't end until my destiny was fulfilled, and who knows how long that would take! Well, at least some progress had been made.

Stretching, I got up from under my cloak/blanket and off the ground I had slept on. I noticed my beast companions waking too...well, Twista, anyway; Sabre-kon was still snoring contentedly. He could sleep through anything with ease, though the wolf would never allow it. A small smirk crossed the wolf's lips as I saw her beginning to scheme. Seeing her pick up the cat-beast's tail, I tried to restrain my laughter. Sing appeared too, and was also desperately trying to be quiet, as not to wake him.

We had been camping near a small brook during the night, and since I only carried what was in your satchel, the layout was pretty bare. Then again I had never grown up with modern conveniences, so I never craved them. I looked on as Twista dipped the cats tail into the stream so it rested in the water. Suddenly, a small shadow appeared from the deep, speeding quickly towards the target. The female was close to spluttering out loud. I covered my ears, holding in my giggles until...

"Yeeeeeeeeeooooooowwwww!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, as I fell to the ground laughing my head off. Sing-chi was in stitches floating above me and the wolf guardian was pointing and in hysterics at her companion, who was now running in circles, yelping comically in pain.

"Get it off my tail! Get it off!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, as I finally found the will power to stand. Grabbing it, I tugged hard, so hard I flew backwards and landed on my backside. Stunned, I looked to my hands at the huge wriggling fish in my grip that I just yanked of the creature's tail. Sabre was now in the middle of licking the wound, before growling at the other beast.

"What was that for! You could have thought of another way to get me up! That was inhumane!"

"What do you care, you're not human anyway. It doesn't count." Twista retorted, now sitting comfortably, though still chuckling a little with tear streaks down her face from laughing so hard.

"In the name of Hell..."

"Temper, watch the language," Sing interrupted, having to put in her cheeky comment. I watched on as the funny fight unfurled, and I couldn't help but sigh. They were supposed to be taking care of me, but they acted like children so often.

"Well, look at it this way," I said, standing up and smiling, holding the days catch by it's tail. "At least we don't have to worry about breakfast this morning."

---

Finally, as we ate the meal, things settled down a bit, getting back to normal. I found it best not to get too involved with the scuffles if possible. Sabre and Twista had been together for nearly ten thousand years, so arguing was normal for them, but they never had a serious disagreement. Sing-chi sometimes amazed me; still acting like a kid after being dead for centuries. I never understood how at one time she was known to be a cold-blooded assassin; she seemed so pleasant since I knew her.

Soon, we cleared everything up and packed the little belongings we had. It was now time for us to move on, we still had a task at hand. Recently, we had cleared the small mountain area of demons, but a clan had eluded us, and now things were quite bad; they had taken refuge in a city with a large population. These creatures were dangerous, and if not taken out quickly, they may start attacking people. That couldn't happen.

My guardians headed towards the road while I cleared away the remaining things and checked my appearance in my reflection in the brook. My silver eyes and moonlit skin now gleamed in the light, as well as the several pieces of silver Celtic jewellery I wore, consisting of earrings, a choker, rings, and two engraved shackles; one on each wrist. Each piece was silver and had blue moonstones in them, except for the wrist wear. The shackle on my right arm was black diamond, a symbol carved in white in it. The one on my left was white ivory, with the same symbol in black of a strange spiral and crescent moon fused together.

I wore knee-length purple boots, a long flowing blue and black skirt with mystic patterns sewn into it, as well as a slashed silver and indigo top. The sleeves had been torn off and were re-stitched as elbow-length fingerless gloves. I still had my dark hooded cape on, used to hide my face if I came into contact with people. That was something I didn't need; attachments.

I was an individual, and no one could mess with that, or they'd get it in the eye; especially with my two weapons, both hanging from your skirt rim. My Oversoul was a long black whip, the kind Sing-chi used in her life, and to which I put her (Took out unnecessary word.) in during battle. My more mystic defence was a dragon talon on a chain. This magical object good protection against demons.

"Come on, Kora, we have to get moving if we want to reach the new town before dusk," Sing warned, appearing beside me.

"I know," I muttered humbly, leaving the hood down for now so my wild lilac hair flew in the wind. Also, now that it was morning, the red and silver streaks were visible in the sunlight.

Suddenly I noticed an unusual smile on the warrior's lips. Turing to her, I raised a brow, silently questioning her.

"I was just thinking...you're turning into a fine young woman, Kora. You'll make a young man very happy someday..."

"Sing! I have no intention of tying myself down with a man. I will never have anything to do with them. You know I never want anyone close, apart from you guys."

"But once our task is complete, what will you do then? With no more fighting, what can you do with us?"

"Get some shuteye, since then I'll be able to sleep without that stupid dream bugging me," I retorted as we both headed up to the road with the other two; no more said.

After a long day of travelling, we reached the new city, sensing demon energy nearby. We were planning to go hunt after setting out a place to camp, but snarling and shouting caught our attention. Judging by how the others looked, they could also feel a disturbance.

"Whatever that is, it's coming from the graveyard down the hill," the wolf confirmed.

"Then what are we waiting for, I'm itching to fight!" Sing cheered.

"Sounds like it's started...they're already chasing mortals; we'd better step in. And Kora, keep your face hidden." Sabre urged as I pulled the hood over my head, shadowing my face, except for my silver eyes shining out.

Grabbing my weapons, I rushed down the slope, ducking into the shadows of a tree with Sing, to see what was happening, while the guardians crept up on the opposite side. I sensed about three monsters, so it would be best to use a spread-out ambush; no doubt, they would lunge for me at sight.

Gazing from my spot, I noticed the deformed creatures, not very strong ones, just average centaur beasts, surrounding a small group. It was then I noticed...a ghost and a kyonshii! That explained the demons attacking; they wanted to feed on the spirits' energies. The ghost was a large Chinese warrior hovering angrily, ready to fight, while the kyonshii appeared to be a martial artist, crouching beside a young woman, no doubt his daoshi. She was young, with green hair pinned up with clasps, blue eyes and wearing a black and green dress with a panda face along the chest and a dragon on the skirt.

However, what caught my eye was the boy standing with a large kwan-dao, ready to fight, despite having no chance. He was around my age; purple hair spiked out wildly with golden eyes so enticing I lost my breath for a second. He had traditional Chinese clothes on; baggy black trousers lined with gold, a matching shirt and long black riding cape. I had never taken interest in guys, but couldn't help thinking, 'Hot stuff, dead ahead!'

Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw that one of the ugly centaurs was about charge at them, the boy blocking it and knocking the brute back. He was good, I had to admit, but the flaw was about to come. He was a shaman, and needed a spirit to fight, and while he was trying to fight off the beasts, he failed to see his ghost was weakening as well as the kyonshii. The other two creatures were using the tattooed symbols on their foreheads to drain energy.

The girl called to him, saying something was wrong. The made the mistake of turnings around and being knocked back by the monsters hooves. He lay there bruised, and about to be trodden on, now I _had_ to step in.

Lunging out, I swung the whip and it coiled around the creature's neck. It roared angrily, while I pulled hard enough to send it flying to the ground. Snorting, it regained balance and charged, but I quickly dodged, causing it to crash into the bushes. As it staggered, I took aim with the dragon talon and struck the monstrosity in the centre of its forehead were the allegiance symbol was. Crying out, the centaur disintegrated into dust as I smirked happily.

Looking back, the other two beasts were coming towards me to revenge their fallen friend. I merely stood still, knowing it was time to let my friends have a little fun. On queue, the cat and wolf creatures sprang out, ready for action. Sabre-kon forced his dagger like claws out, slashing one into tiny pieces until it melted into dust. Twista inhaled a breath, then by emitting a powerful howl, sent waves of energy at the last centaur, who shattered at the intensity of the blast. They both beamed proudly at taking the easy targets out. Now that this was done, Sing appeared from safety of the crystal, as I didn't wish my ghost to be devoured by the beasts.

It was all so easy, but as I turned to walk away, a loud voice called me back.

"Hold on, you hooded freak. Just who are you and what was that about!"

I realised it was the Chinese boy I just saved. You would think he could be a little grateful, but from the look in those golden orbs, he was an active volcano waiting to blow.

"I'm waiting..." he growled.

This could be a problem...


	3. Chapter 3:The Hunt Begins

This is another chapter that has been redone, now on with the story!

Black Magic, White Starlight

Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

I seemed to be frozen to the spot, not sure what I could say. Those golden orbs were piercing through me, seeing everything. It was certainly fortunate I had my hood up, my expression of astonishment would have only complicated matters. My eyes were the only features visible to the four strangers, all looking at me strangely, but quivering at the sight of the beast guardians. It hurt me at times, knowing they could never go out in public without ridicule, at least in their full form. They had a more camouflaged appearance at times, but it was too late now. More magic would only freak these people out further now.

"Are you bloody deaf? I asked you a question, and you stand there in a stupid daze!" the boy yelled at me, snapping me back to reality.

Now it was obvious he was seriously impatient.

Gripping his weapon in a threatening manner, he began advancing on me, much to my surprise.

"Please dìdi, just let it be. That person saved us, you could show some gratitude," the older girl pleaded, finally standing with the help of her Mochirei. Finally, someone who was on my side! Funny, they didn't seem like siblings to me; total opposites.

"Stay out of this, Jun! This is my fight..."

So, the girls name was Jun, I'd have to remember that...Wait, the fight! Excuse me, I am sure there better ways to say thanks than that! I saved the guys life and he wants to chop me into tiny pieces for God's sake! What was the deal with this place!

"Master Ren, maybe it would be a good idea--"

"Leave it, Bason! This freak isn't going anywhere until I get answers. How was this guy able to beat those things when I couldn't even defend against one? That's what I want to know."

Guy? Oh great, this Ren person didn't realise I was a girl! Hold it...that may not be so bad; there was less chance of him figuring the whole truth out. Even better, while he had his back turned to me, it was a chance to get away unnoticed. Looking at the others, they nodded, and began to quietly sneak away as well. Unfortunately we didn't get too far before I heard the voice again.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere," he protested, lunging at me, summoning the large warlord he called Bason into the kwan-dao and attempting to slice through my whip.

Quickly, I got Sing-chi into the weapon and blocked. He looked slightly surprised as he was shoved back and skidded in the ground, but still standing.

"So you're a shaman as well? This could be interesting, though I promise I'm refusing to go easy on anyone," Ren spat, hurtling towards me again with a huge amount of furyoku to power him.

Swiftly avoiding his strike, I kept the whip up so he couldn't get past, though he was able to push back with some force. Sabre-kon and Twista were about to step in, when I shook my head. This was my concern; I couldn't let them get involved.

"You can't keep blocking and dodging; sooner or later you will have to fight back!" Ren yelled, "Or perhaps you need those oversized beasts of burden to fight for you."

That was my breaking point! Nobody disrespected my friends, especially my guardians. He had no idea who he was messing with. He wanted a fight, so I would give it to him! It didn't matter if he was good-looking; I refuse to go easy on anyone with no respect for others. I ended up blasting out my own furyoku, sending the Chinese boy backwards.

"So you have some fight in you after all. However, I don't lose."

"We'll see." I retorted, nearly hitting myself for letting my voice slip, though it seemed Ren was too busy thinking on the fight to notice.

I began matching his blows; sometimes even leaping into the air to get a good striking range. We were both getting tired, as the other looked on unsure of what to do. Ren suddenly let out all his full energy, hitting full force. I was slammed into a tree, but not out yet; he just wasted his energy, and noticing his back was turned to me, it was my chance. Striking, the whip caught around his foot, and when I tugged, he lost balance. Loosening the grip, I also lashed it to his weapon, pulling it from his grasp. Finally, gathering power, I generated a large energy sphere. It knocked my opponent to the ground. Pointing the kwan-dao at his throat as he lay, I was the victor.

He snarled at me, still looking slightly fearful, too. Jun was close to tears, and her Mochirei was trying to comfort her. What! They actually thought I was going to kill him! These people needed a reality check.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You won, now be swift and get it over with," he hissed. I did heighten the weapon, but only to stab it into the ground point-first.

"I only take the lives of demons. Let's just leave our encounter at that," I stated, turning to walk to my friends, Sing now out of the whip beside me. I saw the ghost Bason checking his master, and the girl and kyonshii are now running over to make sure he is okay. I smile a bit, nice to know anyone; even stubborn jerks have people they can count on.

"We'd better get going now." the wolf whispered to me.

Knowing I would have to find a good campsite, and that it would take scouring, I nodded to Sabre. He knew what to do; concentrating his energy, a light formed, and sure enough, black bat wings spouted on his back. Twista climbed up onto him, ready to fly. I was about to do the same, but a thought crossed your mind. I did get a little too interlocked in the fight, and beat the guy up badly. He was a really nasty person, but my conscience got the better of me.

Grumbling, I rummaged through the satchel, finally finding the small vial of healing potion. The homemade stuff always came in handy when we were nowhere near a village or hospital.

Walking over to them, I was hoping not to cause alarm. Unfortunately the kyonshii stood in front of me, obviously very protective of these people. He was ready to bear his nun-chunks, but I halted it.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I just wish to help..."

"After what you've done, you expect me to trust you!" he snapped. Not fair, that punk boy was the one who started it, not me!

"I know you are protective; they must be like family to you. I just want to show I didn't mean to cause so much damage."

"You'll see the real meaning of damage when I'm through with you!" he bellowed, holding the weapon above head, ready to strike...

"Pailong, stop it! That's not going to help anyone!" the woman commanded. Standing up, she told the martial artist to put away his weapon, to which he complied. Sighing in relief, I held out the small bottle to her. She took it, but with some confusion in her eyes.

"That healing potion should make his recovery a lot quicker. It's not much, but it's what I can do after hurting him in the fight. Plus side of having magic..." I explained, seeing Jun look at me kindly, in a thankful way, though shocked too.

"I do appreciate it, I'm sorry, too, and am grateful that you saved us from...whatever those monsters were...but...magic...are you...?" she stuttered, but I turned away before she confronted the question. I didn't need my involvement in witchcraft causing attention. Thankfully she was too surprised to pry at me for answers.

The compassion for her sibling was evident, so much so I was ready to burst out crying, as more painful images flashed in my mind, looking back. It was another thing I had lost. Turing away so no one noticed, I strutted back to my guardians, ready to depart. However, I heard more shouts behind me, and looking back again, I saw the young woman trying to calm her brother who was staggering to stand against all advice.

He had spirit; I gave him that much! No doubt about it, he was heading for me, I only hoped it wasn't another challenge, I was never used to hanging around for long. The shadows were my comfort, and being social wasn't a strong point either. If I didn't go soon, things would get very awkward.

"Look, I want to say something," Ren muttered, somehow keeping balance despite his injuries.

Holding admiration for that, I stared through the hood, hinting I was listening, so he continued.

"I know I lost, fair enough, and I suppose you helped, so...you're okay," he shrugged in such a cute way...wait a minute, am I blushing under here? I never blush! I have been out here way too long; it's all going to my head!

"So are you...See ya." I turned, though I knew we probably wouldn't see each other again.

Unfortunately, a large gust broke through the trees, a pretty strong...strong enough to knock my hood back. Oh God! My face was revealed! I could hear the gasps behind me, even though I had turned away, my now loose waves of red purple and silver spiralled out in the wind, and everything was clear. Shit! Right, just get on Sabre, fly away, and for the love of God don't look back!

"Child, come quickly, let's go!" Twista called to me, realising our entire existence was under threat now. No one had to tell me twice as I jumped on the beast's back, spreading the bat-like wings to take flight. I still heard surprised intakes of break as we left now probably horrified that these creatures could speak. What a day!

We rose into the sky, ready to scour for a new site to spend our stay here. But I...oh man! I couldn't help it; I had to look back one more time. I don't know what was wrong; it's just that boy. What made him so different? Indeed, they were all staring as we left from the ground in astonishment, but I only noticed him.

He seemed to bore through me again with those eyes. It was determination, a promise. No doubt now he knew, he was intent on finding out the whole truth. One bloody gust of wind, that blew my cover!

Even as we were out of sight of them, I knew it wasn't over. I would see him again. He wouldn't rest until he found me out. A whole new life was going to start for me; little did I know it. It all began with the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions and Relationships

Another Chapter redone by Kitty- Chan, thanks!

Black Magic, White Starlight

Chapter 4: Reactions and Relationships

After the bustle and worry of the afternoon, we found a nice clearing on the outskirts of town to stay. In the dense forestry, no one would disturb us. This way, I could practise my technique in peace without having the local people see me and go off screaming 'Witch!' at the top of their lungs. The last time that happened, it didn't end well at all. Thankfully, we wiped their memories clean before leaving, no suspicion, thank God!

Still, at least things should be easy now. We set up camp close by to the huge waterfall flowing into the creek, as well some stepping stones near by, that could help in my training. Shaded areas but with some brightness at the end of the day, all worthwhile to be here. Still I can't shake the feeling that something's on my mind. It's eating away at me intensely, a pair of gold eyes boring into the depths of my soul...

"Kora!"

Ouch, now I stumbled and fell, my butt is going to be so sore in the morning! Damn it, has that cat ever heard of silence is golden? He should, he's been around close to the beginning of time after all!

"Coming" I chorused. Shoot, and to think I could away in fantasies at the moment if now for my guardian. Oh well, duty calls I suppose, it can't be helped, I must do my fair share too despite the fact there are other things on my mind.

"Child, would you kindly pull up a meal for us?" Twista asked. "We're sorting the fire and provisions...besides, I doubt Sabre-kon would be nice enough to lend his tail again," she giggled, as did I on seeing his expression. He was acting huffy over it, yet still held onto his extra limb with his paw for dear life.

Shaking my head, I walked up to the edge of the stream, drawing out my whip. I called on Sing to be kind enough to do her part. Gladly, she drifted over the water, suddenly giving off spiritual energy fiercely. This really scared the fish, drawing them closer to me. With a swift slash, I lunged the weapon into the water until I felt a tug. Yanking as hard as I could, I pulled up a nice huge salmon, though I thought it looked more like Moby Dick. At least there was plenty to go around tonight.

The evening ended quite peacefully. We were all pretty tired, so it was agreed on an early night and to start the hunt tomorrow. The fire burned on, as we all settled down for the night. Sabre curled up on the woodland end of the blazing campfire, having learned his lesson about sleeping near the stream. Twista did the same, using her bushy tails to keep her warm. When she slept it was the only time I ever saw her look like an animal, as she did everything else in a more human fashion. They were both comforting to me though, for I remember at the start of my journeys with them I used to cuddle up next to them when I had nightmares and I felt safe when I did.

Sing-chi was content in her crystal monument, while I climbed up a fore-branch of a tree.

Leaning back against the body with my hands behind my head, I could see the whole world from this viewpoint. The tiny yellow lights of the city shone out in the midnight sky, glistening beautifully. I couldn't help but wonder what it was like. All those people had solid homes and loved ones around them. People they could be...intimate with.

I never had that, and doubt I'll experience it. I move around too much to ever get attached to others, a lot less painful for me that way. Still, I couldn't help but feel slightly empty inside. Maybe it would be nice to have someone around with me.

Truthfully, I had always slept under the night sky, in all my moving. I had never fallen asleep under a solid roof. Quite frankly, I didn't want to either. The sky and heavens above were a comfort to me. Some believe that one day I would be able to have a real life. Stupid, I know, but it was simply how I felt. It would be nice to have someone really close...Okay I had my guardians and Sing, but it wasn't the same. Someone really close, a soul mate someone I could talk to. Yeah, like there would be anyone in a city that liked looking at the moon and stars like I do!

As I drifted to sleep, the final thought crossed my mind, one I never considered...one of wondering. Did the shaman by chance watch the sky at night?

---

Similar thoughts seemed to daunt in and out my head for the next few days. I couldn't help it; my mind would get going, constantly in a daydreaming state. I never felt like this before, especially over people I barely know. My head is aching! Why me; what did I do to deserve any of this?

Still, things were pretty slow in the way of hunts. No big evil demons had appeared. I guess after taking off the centaurs, some of them were trying to avoid being caught. However, it wouldn't be long before one came our way. I knew this out of experience; once they got hint I was around, they would instantly spring.

They saw me as a good target, since bringing my bloody carcass to 'his lordship' would mean a good bonus in feeding. Of course, there would a bigger reward if I were brought to him alive, so he could deal with me himself.

Everything seemed tranquil; as the four of us scoured a small suburb area with old fashioned houses lining the streets. Cautiously moving around, it seemed like this patrol was another washout, nothing here! The others could tell too, Sabre was yawning, Twista playing around with one of her many tails and Sing whisked around the quiet area in hope of running into some action. I was just ready to call it quits, ready to go back to camp and do some training...

SMACK!

Sounded like someone had just been given a swift slap on the face! So much of the peaceful idea of this setting that had just been washed away as shouting was echoing from one of the large houses down near the end of the street. I didn't sense anything, so it wasn't a disturbance of the cosmos, which I had to deal with. From what I could hear, someone was getting was sounded like a very painful lecture over one thing or another. Since it was a slow day, my curiosity took over and I ran along the high walls to reach the house, my friends following behind me.

I didn't need to attract any attention, so got Sing to hide up a tree with me. Also, I nodded to the huge cat and wolf to morph. In a burning aura of light, both of them bean shrinking, their features becoming more confined and neat. Once the light had dimmed, I saw the hop onto the wall where they could look too, now in camouflage. Sabre was now a tiny black kitten; still tinted white over his chest muzzle and tip of his tail. His fangs were small sticking out of his mouth, claws so cute. Twista had blended in as a puppy sparking old black marks over chest, ears, and nose. All her tails had folded into one, now very brushed out and fluffy, teeth like little daggers, black nose cold and wet like all dogs.

Settling, I stared down in the open yard and back porch of the house, which looked to be some sort of training area. It was then I caught a glimpse of some people spread out over the whole area, doing various things, but now distracted by the main theme of yelling out by the back steps. There was a boy around my age sitting there, shoulder-length brown hair and eyes with orange earphones around his head. He was giving a lopsided grin, though heavy weights were strapped on his arms and legs, trying obviously to act calm while being bellowed at, rubbing the handprint on his face. The one shouting (and slapping) was a girl with blonde hair and dark eyes with an icy glare, a red scarf around her head, black dress and blue beads. She seemed irritated that the boy wasn't 'training hard enough' so to speak. He just took the entire racket, trying to calm her down, while the others watched on quietly.

There were another four of them hanging around all together. A timid pink-haired girl with rosy eyes trembled considerably, obviously not liking what was happening, but too afraid to stop it. She stood in the doorway to the house, dishcloth in her hands, apparently having just finished cleaning and cooking.

Near the steps was a tiny boy with messy blonde-brown hair and wide eyes. He seemed very fearful of what was going on and tried to hide himself behind a huge book he was carrying. He must have been the same age as the rest, but I couldn't tell due to his height.

Nearby the fence another two looked on, my guess was a brother and sister, since it couldn't be a coincidence they both had blue hair and eyes. The boy had his spiked up with a bandanna round his head and heavy winter clothes on while holding a snowboard. They must have been from further north, as the girl also had heavy pink jacket and boots on. They both just tried to get along with things, not wishing to get involved in the argument. I listened in as it flooded out.

"I won't take this laziness! You only ran ten miles this morning and I specifically wanted you to do fifty! This is unacceptable!" the blonde yelled, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums. The boy still seemed calm trying to reassure her.

"Take it easy, Anna, I said I would run the rest before lunch didn't I? And I will, I just needed a little break..."

"How about I make sure you get breaks...in you legs, your arms and your neck! Yoh Asakura, you run those laps this instant or you'll have another fifty to do afterwards!" the girl called Anna screamed, making everyone else cringe. I've fought demons that were less nasty that that! Still, the snowboarder began whining, saying she was too harsh. I didn't know if he was extremely brave or extremely stupid.

"Relax, Anna, he'll do it, but he'll collapse from exhaustion at this rate. Why don't you let him rest up first...?" he asked before his sister jumped up on him.

"You mind your own affairs Horohoro, you still owe me some push-ups for today!"

"Pirika! But I..."Horo stammered before being pulled over by the ear to a shaded spot, where he squatted down and began working out under his siblings gaze. I wasn't sure who was worse at the moment. The remaining two just tried to act like they weren't involved.

"I'm going to fix up lunch," the pink-haired girl stammered as she went back into the kitchen, though I could see her in the open window, where Anna called to her.

"Don't make Yoh anything until he's done with his workout, Tamao; no food 'til he's done with laps," she commanded, to which Tamao only nodded shyly and set off to work on the food, though Yoh complained openly over it. The blonde boy tried to sneak off, but was caught under Anna's glance.

"Hold it, mizu-manjuu, you aren't going anywhere until you help your friend here, then you can go scrub the floors," Anna barked.

"My name is Manta already! And I'd love to, Anna, but I have to go home for my own lunch..."

"I'll give you a knuckle sandwich if you think of going through that gate! Now hop to it half-pint," she snarled, grabbing the small boy by the head and tossed him towards Yoh. They collided hard, sending both of them backwards onto the ground.

It's official to me now; these people are weird. I was about to turn away and head back home with the others, when something else caught my attention. Stalking up the pathway was...Ren!


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Reunion

This chapter has been redone. Thank you Kitty-Chan!

Black Magic, White Starlight

Chapter 5: Happy Reunion?

There he was, stalking up the pathway to the back of the house. He obviously looked better than when I left him a few days before. Perfectly fit and healthy, obviously his sister had made him take my medicine; it's the only way he could have recovered so quickly. Yep, definitely the same guy, hair spiking everywhere, golden orbs glistening in the light, kwan-dao gripped tightly in his fist and the usual scowl on his face. Man, doesn't this boy ever smile?

Still, he's so charming when he gives a fierce glare, so sexy...Oh God what am I saying! That's it, I must be going nuts! No more herbal teas and second helpings of Twista's root-berry pie before bed! That stuff's great, but it must be effecting my focus.

This is ridiculous! I never get interested in guys! Oh, now I'm talking to myself in my head, that's a great prospect! Next thing you know I'll be drooling over him; I really have to keep my mind off that. Even if his ass is something to awe...Damn it! There I go again!

Okay, I'm calm now. He was heading up through the gate and the others greeted him regularly, though he didn't seem like a social person to me. Oh well, he went up to talk to that Yoh-kid, so his back is facing me know, not giving me a bad view, I might add...Go away, hormones!

"You're a little late to today Ren. What kept you?" Yoh asked, now glad Anna had left though was in the process of forcing Manta into scrubbing the porch.

"Yeah, Mr. Hotpants, is your perfection slipping, you're an hour late today." Horo sniggered, though his sister slapped him over the head. Still, it seemed those two didn't get along very well. Just bad chemistry...and the fact Ren was ready to lunge at the Ainu.

"I will be right on time...for your funeral! How about I make sure you go on to the spirit world early for that!" he hissed, now beginning to chase the other around the yard, though no one seemed willing to step in. Soon enough, Yoh stood and restrained the shorter boy, though barely being able to hold him, while a petrified Horo hide behind his sister.

It didn't save him pain though, because once Ren had managed to give the snowboarder some battle marks, Pirika clanked him over the head. Seems she wasn't the most loveable sibling. In fact, she seemed to be taking the Chinese boy's side in the matter; her eyes may have rolled out of her sockets if she stared anymore. That little innocent smile might have been enough to make me sick! What was she trying to pull? Surely he couldn't like that cutie preteen act, come on...God, now I sound like a jealous fan girl! Why should I care, I barely know him anyway!

Once they were cooled down, and Horo had been treated for his injuries, Ren seemed to go into a daze of deep thought, as the others assembled outside again to talk, even Tamao from the kitchen and Manta, who had finally satisfied Anna's ideal of a clean floor. It was then that Yoh decided to ask his question again, still curious over his late arrival, which was good as I was interested too.

"Anyway, come on Ren, you seem to be spaced out; what's on your mind pal?"

"First off, don't call me pal," he retorted, making everyone except Anna cringe a bit. "And if you must know, I had to rest up before I came. I got into a fight the other day, that's all!" he spat, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Poor Ren," Pirika cooed, giving a fake angel pout of sympathy. Oh spare me already! That's just sickening! Thankfully no one else was greatly impressed either. Ha, in your face!

"What happened to you? Who were you fighting?" Manta questioned, though Ren refused to give an answer. Still, even though he wasn't willing to talk, someone else was. Bason came out in full form...Hold it! These guys can see him! Great, more spiritual people; shamans no doubt. No wonder demons flock here; they've got a great food source in this place.

"Bocchama, Jun, Pailong and I were ambushed by some strange creatures, from what I could sense, of mystical origin. We would have been in trouble, if not for that mystery person coming to help, and those strange beasts too."

"You don't need to tell them, Bason! That person and those things disappeared after the fight, anyway, it's not a big deal. I could have handled it if that stupid monster hadn't kicked me down," he said. Man, can he hold a grudge! Even after I saved his butt! Guess he's too proud to say it in front his friends.

"But they had a strange power; when they got close to me, my energy was drained. It was like they were taking my very life force away. Whatever it was, I think we were lucky to get away unharmed to the best of things."

"So, who was this person?" Yoh inquired.

"No one! Look, I don't really even know any of them, and I probably won't see them again, though I would have liked to get even and see who would win this time?"

"You m-mean you f-fought the person who s-saved y-you?" Tamao squeaked, a timid person indeed, still, she probably had some heart under that quivering pink hair.

"That's some way to thank a person for helping you out Ren, challenging them to a fight...Wait, get even, that means...The great Tao Ren lost a fight!" Horo smirked before falling into hysterical laughter, though stepped back in caution in case of another attack, still crying and howling, fit to burst.

"Shut up Kisama! Still, I would get even with that intruder in the next fight we have. If I run into her again, I'll..." he ranted, well, nice to know he remembered me, but he did let a very exclusive fact slip there.

"'Her'? You mean it was a girl who had to save you, and you fought her?" Yoh tried to comprehend, though he was probably thinking of dinner at the same time, so it was difficult. The others held silence, except for the Ainu.

"Ren lost to a chick! Oh this has to be one of the best days ever! No wonder you showed up late, probably ashamed you got beaten by the female of the species!" he chortled, which made me want to strangle him barehanded. Ren had been a good opponent. Still, the Chinese boy was doing the assaulting for me, pouncing on the other boy, though he was pulled off quickly; too bad!

"It wasn't just that she could fight okay. She was a shaman, and...a witch." he blurted out, no they were paying attention, though Horo wasn't quite so serious.

"Come on, there's no such thing as witches. They only exist in stories, I would have never expected the great Tao to believe in hocus pocus nonsense." the Ainu retorted.

"That isn't true," a voice sounded out making them turn around. Anna, who had been silent for so long had retorted, looking quite serious. "Witches do exist, and they have connections in the spiritual world just like shamans, daoshis and itakos. They've existed in tribes and covenants close to the beginning of time, and were some of the first people to put forward links to spirits. It's rare sighting, though, as the last group was believed to have died out some years

ago." she explained. I gave her credit for her knowledge, though she could never truly understand the truth of our fate.

Everyone was beginning to look a little unnerved. Yoh took it easy, but in his eyes it was obvious he was unsettled about the matter.

Tamao was more obvious, giving a small squeak of surprise, the innocent are always first.

Pirika was in a state of herself too. She disapproved of the fact Ren had been hanging around with another girl, well tough! She was already ushering and murmuring to herself, how 'It was wrong' and 'Too dangerous' for him. Hello, did she want to be his girlfriend or his babysitter? Still, I didn't like it either way...Not again! What's wrong with me lately?

Manta was in the process of a panic attack, running hyper in circles, screaming how he had barely adjusted to ghosts, now had to deal with witches too. Thanks a bunch, still he did confirm it in his large book. Well, at least they can't say I'm a fantasy.

Even Horohoro stopped laughing and looked slightly freaked out. The prospect made him a little jumpy, and I couldn't help but have a laugh inside my head.

Everyone had their own opinions, and I was just glad I had some influence. I just hoped things would work out for all of them, because I knew the amount of ghosts around them would cause some problems if demons had anything to do with it. Unfortunately, things were not on my side.

"Child, there's one coming," Sabre muttered, sensing the presence.

"I know, it's attracted to the spirits for feeding," I replied, in time to see a large bat demon swoop over the building. Thankfully it wasn't a strong creature but it looked pretty fierce, black wings spread from it's back, sharp clawed hands and feet, snarling snout and blood red eyes, full of hunger and vengeance.

"What in the world is that?" Horo yelled, as everyone turned bellow to look at the monster now perched on top of the roof.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look that happy," Yoh exclaimed, pulling out his blade to fight.

"Young Master, it has the same energy source as the beasts we saw last time." Bason stated, noticing Ren getting in a fighting stance.

Sadly the demon wasn't in the mood to play fair. Inhaling deeply, it emitted powerful banshee screams, deafening all of the others around. I had to cover my ears too, though I was more striving in the thought. My guardians pulled their ears back to block out the noise. By the time I got control again I looked to see the beast swooping down in flight, ready to strike at the people on the ground. He was aiming right for them, more specifically Bason, being the easiest spirit to target, and with Ren close by, no doubt they were both in trouble.

I was not about to stand there and let this happen. The demon's fight should be with me; I was the one they all hunted at times due to magical heritage. I certainly wasn't going to get them involved especially Ren...okay I admit it! I like the guy a bit! Right now I had to save his skin if I was ever going to be embarrassed by the thought of my first real crush!


	6. Chapter 6: Agreements and Interests

This chapter has been redone. Thank you Kitty-Chan! 

Black Magic, White Starlight

Chapter 6: Agreements and Interests

Oh boy, this isn't going to work out in the best way! This thing may not be strong, or powerful, but I'm at a huge risk here. With so many onlookers around, this will prove more difficult than before. And with so many spirit targets for that thing to feed on, we have to be on guard. Let's just hope they don't go all heroic and try to use their shaman abilities to get rid of that bat. It'll be feeding time if they do try it! I can feel other ghosts around, too; it'll be a demon all-you-can-eat buffet if I don't do something quick! It might even go for the people as well!

I don't waste time, seeing that thing go for Ren. I am not going soft for him! It's just...he's already had to deal with this...he's still healing! A second attack might kill him! Yeah, I'm even convincing myself anymore! Ridiculous, I don't know how anybody could live with these stupid teen hormones!

Bason tried to block, but he was immediately weakened by the demon power. Everyone else was cowering, staying far back. The girls were being backed into the house, Tamao and Pirika shaking, Anna with a straight look in her face, unnerved. I wonder if that expression is just tattooed on; it's the only one she uses -- never smiling or so much as blinking. Manta is behind her legs, quaking with the Manjien up for protection. At least at that height he's safer than the others are.

Still, big problem with Yoh and Horo! Those twits were no doubt going to get in the way; they'd already formed their Oversouls. Yoh had a large samurai warrior into his blade, and Horo had a tiny spirit with a leaf over her head (I think they're called Koropokkuru) into the snowboard. They had good intentions, but they will only get hurt themselves. I signalled to my guardians, now in their fighting forms, back to normal size. They knew I could take on that thing on my own with Sing, while they would make sure to keep the others out of danger, then we'd make a quick getaway once we're done. I really don't think that the Chinese boy will be thrilled to see me again!

Moving swiftly, I held the hood close to my face (I didn't need anyone else knowing who I was!) and swooped over in the path of the bat demons attack. By this time, I had Sing safely in the whip and with a swift crack, the monstrosity was tossed aside against a tree. Knowing he would get back up, I turned warily to wait for it to strike out. Now it would catch scent of me, figure out who I was, and would thankfully be distracted, forgetting about the ghosts. I didn't so much as dare to glance at Ren; I didn't want to see what he was feeling on seeing me again. Why I cared I couldn't quite figure out; still, I would lose focus on the fight if I did...and...I couldn't get attached to him; no way! One look into those molten gold depths I would never return.

A snarl snapped me back to reality; batboy was shredding through the foliage with razor sharp claws to get to me. Wings spread out he glided through full force, and I barely managed to jump out the way in time. I could feel all those eyes on me, but I refused to look, even my letting guard down for a second could cost me everything. Not just in fights, but in my whole life. Letting my shield down for anything or anyone wasn't an option; it only meant disaster. Hopefully Sabre and Twista would keep everything clear while I dealt with this stupid Hellhole freak.

Claws spread out it attempted to grab me in the air, but I kicked down on its head and somersaulted to safety. I landed perched on the roof of the house with a pair of red eyes glaring at me from above. In a fighting stance, I held my ground against the thing crashing towards me. I heard gasps below; man were those guys in for a show. As soon as it got close enough, I lashed the whip around one of the demon's wings, and yanked it fiercely to the ground. I heard a snap as it smacked into the tiled roof, seeing the wing bent at an odd angle. Now that it couldn't fly anymore, this would be simple.

I never used any special moves, unless it was an emergency in battle but now I was going to make an exception. This particular monster had driven me to wits end, wrecking my whole means to hide from these people, and stopping my lovely vigil on Ren's ass...that's not the point! Anyway, I was ticked off and now this thing would feel my wrath.

"Ready, Sing?"

"As ever, Kora," my spirit responded, ready to take action. Time to unleash The Assassin's deadly Rage!

Summoning my strength, I became like lightning, so quick that the only thing seen was a flash of light. The whip took life in my hand, slashing and lashing out wildly at high speed, thousands of strikes hitting on target per second. With a final touch, I took the dragon talon out to make a final mark over the demon symbol on the bat's chest. As I landed behind it, I glanced to see blood slowly seeping out of the gashes I made; I had been so fast, I suppose it took time to sink in fully. Finally, the symbol on its chest melted away, and in a flash the creature snapped in half, crimson leaking everywhere before all dissolving in dark wisps of smoke. The bat's remains had been trailed back to its home world.

Releasing a breath I had been holding in, my muscle tension eased a bit. Thank goodness that was over, all thanks to one of my favourite attacks to finish him off. I learned that from one of the sacred stones that lay back in my birthplace, a temple were the people worshipped the Goddess of the night, a vigil fighter who protected the cosmos, known as Moonbeam. It was many of her skills I had picked up from legends. Right now I only hoped the others were ready to go, I needed to move fast, still recalling there were no doubt eyes on me from the ground.

In a graceful jump I landed on the wall, already seeing the others up ahead of me, Sing detaching from the whip to go after the two creatures. They would probably scout of a while in case any other demons were lurking around, but I could head to camp and unwind now. It was all over...

"You, come back here!"

Shit! Spoke too soon!

Not taking time to look back, my legs automatically began to run. Leaping off the wall, I raced along the streets, curving in every direction, but I knew I could make it back to the edge of town to the river easily. Skidding to a halt, I darted behind a block, thinking I was safe...wrong! I heard footsteps rushing up in a frenzy of searching, looking down the avenue I caught sight of a spiky head turning, constantly in scouring the area. REN!

Okay, he was the last person I expected to follow me. So I beat him in a fight, I didn't actually believe he was serious about the whole thing. He doesn't even have Bason with him. This doesn't make sense if he wants a rematch; I don't get it. Something must be up if he's trailing me, but I would have thought he would be glad I left in a hurry. Still, I'll just have to get back to camp quickly...

"There you are! You're not getting away from me this time!" the Chinese yelled as he came surging in my direction, kwan-dao raised in ferocity.

Double Shit! That's it, I'm going full speed.

Not looking back, I just ran; everything seemed blurred, organised chaos erupted in my head as I kept going. I knew where I was heading, but everything else was out of my comprehension, as if my mind was shut down but my body was on autopilot.

I was hoping I was in the clear, hearing the pounding feet behind me become less and less as I wove around corners and shortcuts towns the outskirts of the city. When I saw the scrub of the forest edge in front of me, I felt safe again. Home free; no more problems on making my way into the depths of the trees. Ducking and diving, I didn't stop until I found the scattered remains of our home before me.

Sighing in relief, I slouched against the trunk of the tree I'd been sleeping in since I got here. I felt a lot more at ease, a home away from home, though in all honesty I couldn't say what my real home had been like before travelling.

As far back as I could recall I had been on the move, I mean I had been told about my homeland, where I was born, the enclosed and wondrous place it was. My guardians told me stories as a kid about how beautiful it was. A natural paradise away from the rest of the world, untouched by modern man. It wasn't until I got older that I clicked on to wanting to visit my magical sanctuary, only to be shot down; I could never go back...

"So here you are!" a voice broke my heaven-sent prayer. Spinning around, I saw what I didn't need at all at the moment.

Ren must have kept track of me, gone silent, and just watched where I headed before coming out. Since I had been in dreamland, I had even sensed it; otherwise I would have known better than to lead him here. He had me trapped.

An awkward silence seemed to surround us and I couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed very focused; cocky, yet calm. What I couldn't understand was what he was staring at. I just didn't see what was the big deal, his eyes were sizing me up, giving me an uneasy feeling; since I now had my hood down, I couldn't hide the nervous tension in my eyes. Okay, this is too weird; I had to say something!

"Well...why have you followed me?" I stuttered out, and now he seemed terribly amused at the state I was in. God, how can someone so good-looking be completely overbearing! Did I just say he was good-looking? My head is so out of control today!

"Simple," he stated, still very confident of himself. "I assume you were listening in on the conversation I was having with the others, so you should realise I don't take losing very well."

"What makes you think I was eavesdropping?" I cut back, really not enjoying being under his will.

"It must have been obvious, since you seemed to show up so quickly when that...thing, or whatever it was, came by."

"That...could have been just luck," I pointed out with some hope; Ren didn't buy it whatsoever. He's a realist; I give him that. He also had a nice build from the looks of it...stupid hormones!

"Not bloody likely. I don't buy all that luck and hope nonsense, and the fact is, you know why I came after you; a rematch!" he proclaimed, getting into a fighting stance, weapon at the ready.

"You don't have your spirit with you. How..."

"We're fighting the classic way, weapons and skill only, no shamanic powers...and none of that magic stuff you pulled the last time we met, either! A clean fight; last one standing wins. Oh, there are stakes in it of course..." he uttered, seeing the confused look on my face.

"What do you mean by 'stakes'?"

"It's like this, if you win, I'll keep quiet over your whole existence, leave you alone in peace and never bother you again," he stated. It was simple...too simple.

"Hold it! What's in it for you if you win?" I questioned, seeing the smirk on his face.

"Perceptive, aren't we? I must give you credit for that; a quality to be admired," he praised, while I tried to hide the blush creeping up in my face.

"If I win...you have to tell me what you're doing here, all details about yourself, those monsters, those animals you keep and everything about who you are," he proclaimed but he still had a strong air about him, there had to be something else he wanted. "And...you have to teach me to fight against those creatures."

Okay, that one nearly made me choke in surprise!

"What! Why...you're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like the joking type to you? Do we have an agreement?" he answered, a scowl coming into play. Right, he wasn't kidding. I was in deep trouble here. I couldn't take the risk of losing and having to spill all to him. The others would tell me to walk away, but he was giving me little choice. Besides...I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Well, I don't usually like to kick the same persons ass twice in one week..." I teased, making him really angry as I took a fighting stance, whip gripped tightly, ready for anything. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

We were both in high spirits for another fight, both pretty confident. I'm not boastful, but I couldn't help wanting to beat him flat out. I did once, I mean I could take him out again easily. It would be so perfect; nothing could go wrong...Right?


	7. Chapter 7: Fun End of the Bargain

This chapter has been redone. Thank you Kitty-Chan!

Black Magic, White Starlight

Chapter 7: Fun End of the Bargain

Everything seems frozen, as we're both positioned to fight. I am so ready for this! I know I sound so cocky, but I can't help it; it seems too easy. There's nothing to it, really; if I took him down when he used all his spiritual energy against me, what's the chance of him winning when it's just weapons and hand to hand combat?

I don't need my spirit or magic to win battles; I'm capable on my own. I had to learn to do so from a young age; my survival depended on it. I bet the most frightful demons that have ever existed, taken down despicable creatures of the night with little effort…okay, I'm boasting terribly, but it's true! I wasn't unnerved then, and I certainly won't be unnerved now!

I glanced at Ren, and he seems as calm as I was. He was poised well, a firm fighting stance, golden eyes gleaming in preparation, straight face; black Chinese style clothes toning his physique…Damn it! Focus, for love of God, Kora, enough with the preppy teen hormone attacks! How am I supposed to concentrate when all I can think of is that he looks so hot?

Okay, that wasn't the best thing to say, I know! We're both ready, so it's time for a showdown.

Almost telepathically, we both moved at the same time, charging forward full force. Ren swung his kwan-dao over my head, but I ducked and swept a kick at his legs, though he blocked with the metal sheath of his weapon. Flipping up, I struck the whip at his wrist in an attempt to bring him down, but he just yanked me forward and struck my stomach with his fist.

That was a hard blow, but I did manage to kick him in the shin. I considered a more 'sensitive area' but that really didn't seem proper context. This wasn't a drunken punch-up in an alleyway; it was warrior combat, so I suppose it was only right to make it a clean fight. I didn't need dirty tricks to win, anyway.

I just winded him, really, though as he winced slightly, he smirked lightly at me. I returned it, since that strike hadn't pushed me too hard. This was far from over. Clenching the whip tightly, I tried knocking the blade out of his hand, but he blocked and catapulted forward to strike my chest. Luckily, I did a back flip out of the way in time, though he slashed me a bit it the process. My whip did some damage too, giving him a sore mark on his neck.

I'm not sure how long we continued like that. We were quite evenly matched; it seemed to be in a permanent stalemate. We could only get in a few slightly inflicted hits on each other. It must have continued for some time, because I was beginning to notice the sun was going down, and we were still at it. This must have been happening for at least four hours! I have to say, no way would I give in, and from the looks of it, Ren wasn't interested in quitting, either.

We were tired, hungry, thirsty, battered and bloody, out of breath, losing energy, sweating, and feeling weaker and weaker every second. However, it was clear we would keep going until a winner could be determined.

No words needed to be spoken; it was a silent agreement we would fight to the finish. It was incredibly bizarre to me that we could pretty much understand the others ideals in any situation, not to mention neither of us could exactly see eye to eye. I found the whole thing was kind of freaking me out, and that's a lot coming from someone who lives in the middle of a twisted and weird existence in general.

Despite utter exhaustion, we both maintained complete focus, and continue sparring. I had to hold him back with the whip in defence of his charge, though he was still pushing me backwards. In a final desperate attempt, I kicked up at his abdomen --a very well-built abdomen, I might add…but that's beside the point! He was caught off guard, and I took the opportunity to knock him over swiftly. I was weary on seeing him crouch down, obviously weakened, though I was unsure if this was the end. If he did collapse, that would be it. Curious, I edged a bit closer to check him…Big mistake!

He wasn't out, he still had one move left to perform, and now I was in range, nothing could be done. I saw a flash of gold, his eyes shooting up with a fierce look, so I was too taken aback to react to what happened next. With the staff end of his weapon, he struck me full on. I went reeling backwards in the air until my back came into a collision with the rocky wall, cracking and making a large indent as I smacked into it. My limbs ached, and I knew that was it. As I slid down the crevice, I landed on the ground, panting. There was no hope now; while I tried to catch my breath, I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Looking up with glittering eyes, I saw Ren over me, pointing the kwan-dao at my throat, claiming his victory.

"Looks like I won. I warned you I don't take losing very well," he smirked, and I expected a final blow, but it didn't come. Instead, I noticed he had withdrawn the blade, sat it down, and extended his hand out to me, which left me confused. "You're too tired to get up on your own, just take my hand and save us both a lot of fuss," he stated.

Normally, I wouldn't take that. I'm way too used to being on my own and having to be independent to actually accept anyone's help or pity, much less some handsome stranger's…Okay, please ignore the handsome part! I must have hit my head too hard against the wall and it's making me act like I complete twit, that's all. The point is, this time I swallowed my pride, really too weak to care about anything else anyway. I reached up my own hand, which he grabbed and pulled me to my feet. A little too hard, though, because my already-strained legs broke down underneath me. I would have fallen flat on my face, but instead landed into something and clung for support…wait a minute, it was steadying me in return, how…Shit! I was leaning into Ren's chest!

Okay, now that is a really bad impression! I don't like this one bit. I hate close contact, okay! I prefer personal space, meaning I really do not, repeat, do not like any form of cutesy cuddling; except when I have the warmth of my guardians, no other exceptions. But…why, then, did having his arms around me feel…warm, tender, even loving….

Whoa! Don't go there! Damn it, he's toying around with my emotions and he doesn't even realise it! This is ridiculous, I'd better check myself over tonight; maybe that bang on my skull gave me a concussion.

As quickly as I could, I fumbled out of his arms and stood straight, brushing myself off. Keeping my head tilted so he couldn't notice the slight pink tint in my cheeks. I only caught a small glimpse of Ren who seemed lost in his own world too. Like me though, he was acting like nothing happened. I could have sworn his face was a bit red like mine, but I couldn't tell; must have been my imagination.

When I was sure my face no longer resembled a tomato, I looked up to see Ren looking as calm as ever again. He was completely unfazed; I must have been hallucinating before. Why would he blush anyway? I really am going nuts! Well, now that this all seemed settled, I now realised the full extent of my loss. I was going to have to spill out the whole truth to him, not to mention show him how to fight against demons, if it were possible. Okay, I never had to teach anyone else before, I already said I was a loner!

"I hope you recall our little agreement, because I do intend to use this advantage to full extent. Now…start talking," he commanded. Man, he never lets anyone slide!

"Well, look, it'd be better if we waited 'til tomorrow and get a full start on things, if you just come back tomorrow morning…" I started, but he cut me off, looking slightly irritating.

"I'm not giving you the chance to run away before I get answers, understand?" Okay, now that was rude. What does he take me for? Sure, I lost the fight, but that doesn't mean I would run away from our deal. I keep my promises, and though I really don't wish to divulge all the details of my existence to this nearly complete stranger, I don't have a choice. I do have honour, you know!

"Hey, I wouldn't run! There are good reasons as to why we should wait. One, the sun is setting, it's getting dark, and I'm sure your sister will be worrying. Two, we are both very tired and sore at the moment, neither of us has the energy to start this training you want, it's better we rest up tonight and get fresh start at dawn. Three, there is a lot for me to explain and I'm sure we won't have time because it takes a long time to grasp the concept of magic, especially for some sceptical people, no offence." (He was ready to bite my head off at that comment.) "And finally, my guardians will be coming back soon, it's a good idea for you to leave; they will not be too thrilled about this arrangement…"

"So?" he asked questionably; he would soon understand I would never kid around on certain matters, and at times, my friends can get slightly testy.

"It's the best thing if you're not within striking range. Sabre-kon might get angry, he's kind of protective, if you catch my drift."

He just raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, turning away and heading home. I just called a goodnight, and as strange as it was, he looked back, golden orbs glancing at me in a peculiar fashion, before startling me with a question.

"Since we're obviously going to be interacting, just remember not to frustrate me. Apparently all that spying you did means you know my name, I presume?" he inquired, and I just gave a small nod. "Still, I don't know your name. It's only fair, I think."

Well, he did have a point, I would have say it sooner or later anyway.

"My name's Kora." I stated simply, just the way it is.

Satisfied he turned away, not another word in my direction, seeming so superior! Oh boy, well…wait…was that a smile? I could have sworn I saw the tiniest grin on his face as he stalked off, heading home. This is getting weird. Still, there's no way I could vouch for what I saw, but I have say, it looked pretty hot whatever it was…There I go again! Something must be wrong with me! Damn it…I'm getting migraine from all this stress! If this is before, I can only imagine what it will be like tonight and tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Unusually Warming Start

This chapter has been redone. Thank you Kitty-Chan!

Black Magic, White Starlight 

Chapter 8: Unusually Warming Start

"WHAT! What do you mean you have to show him how to fight demons! I'll blast him into oblivion before I see an outsider sticking his nose in our business! I'll…"

I knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Oh for heavens sake, let the child explain things before you jump down her throat, you imbecile!"

Phew, someone on my side; thank you God! Man, this has been one day I never want to repeat. Nothing about it has been enjoyable in the least! Well…maybe when I fell into his chest…Shut up! Stupid hormones, that contradicts my statement! No, it wasn't enjoyable! It was not nice!

Maybe I should stop yelling at myself; my brain is beginning to thump inside my head against my skull!

Still, why I'm bickering to myself is beyond me, I've never felt or acted so half-witted in all my life. This is what comes from getting involved with boys; nothing but problems and annoyances. And my guardians were not making it any better; that I can assure you.

Slinking away from the bellows of Sabre and Twista trying to get him to be understanding (a lost cause in itself, in my opinion) I sat over by the falls watching the mountainous waves roar as they crashed nobly on the rocks at the foot of the plummet. It was so soothing, despite sounding quite brutal in description. At least I could clear my thoughts, and contemplate what happened today.

A loss like that against a demon would send me into a fit of anger and worry, feeling like I failed my life-long mission, and I would be in utter disgrace, but with that fight…I wasn't victorious, yet I am content, for some reason. I don't regret what happened at all, which is terribly strange on my part.

Why does it seem like ever since I ran into that Ren guy a while ago, everything has been going to Hell for me? I can't concentrate on hunting, my head is ready to split in two, and my heart seems to be fluttering in utter confusion due to this shaman, yet it feels nice. (I'll ignore that, of course, and blame teenage hormones as the cause) Not to mention this is probably the first time I can remember losing a fight, and felt so helpless. Well, not entirely true, there was that other incident fourteen or fifteen years ago…

But that's not the point! I don't want to think about it. All I care about is trying to sort out this mess I'm in. Unfortunately I can't go back on my word. I'll have to show Ren everything, (took out unnecessary word) only I know what I'm getting myself into…

"The lights are on inside your mind, but by chance is there anyone home in there?" a voice teased, causing me to sigh out; at least it's not a lecture coming my way. Looking behind me, I smile lightly at my friendly assassin spirit.

"Just lost in thought, Sing. You did overhear what shit I'm in, right? So what do I do?"

"First of all, don't use those words in front of me. I can't stop you speaking like that, but I would appreciate it if you didn't swear in my presence; it bugs the Hell out of me."

"Noted, but you swear…" I pointed out, making her fluster. Sometimes I wonder how she got a reputation being a fearless, ruthless killer when she was alive.

"Only when I lose my temper, and right now you're bringing me close to it…" she warned.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" I really pushed that!

"If you're trying to get me to curse, it won't work. Anyway, you better get back over there, Sabre and Twista want to talk to you; and no, luckily Sabre-kon has calmed down and you wont be skinned alive…for the moment." She giggled, as did I.

"Okay, I'm going, but one thing. Watch the back of your dress robe, it's riding way up your ass," I said, sniggering at how the little lie had her so riled up.

"What! Oh fuck, I've been floating around flashing my arse, I…" she panicked but ceased on seeing me burst out laughing at her state. "Kora! Oh I'll get you back for that!" she snarled, but knew it was all in good fun, and started laughing as well.

Like I said, Sing always knows what I think, when to comfort, when to laugh and when to tease. She's just like a big sister, really. Still, doesn't make me wonder about a real sister, my sister…

Later that evening, everything had settled down again to a calm state. We had just finished eating and were gathered around the fire as the moon rose fully in the sky and midnight air whirled around the woodland. I felt quite content, despite the seriousness that would now commence. I knew I wasn't going to be pounced on at least, just try to give details of what was going on. I shifted uncomfortably as Sabre started speaking.

"All right, exactly why did you promise to help him and teach him the ways of fighting with magic? You're not dense enough to let something this big slip…" he stated; yeah, way to boost my confidence, o loyal guardian!

"Look, we fought, made terms on what would happen to the winner, and I lost, okay? I'm sorry; it never occurred to me the consequences, but I don't think Ren is much of a threat to us."

"It is strange that he wants to learn the art of mystic craft, though," Twista added. "He must have a reason; are you going to ask him?"

"I suppose so; it does make sense. It'll show he's not trying to hurt us or anything, I guess."

"You aren't defending him on personal terms, are you, child?" the large feline interjected. On hearing his phrasing of the word 'personal,' I didn't exactly understand what he was getting at, so raised an eyebrow in question. "This hasn't got anything to do with a teenage romance scenario, does it? Because if it is…"

"Sabre-kon!" I shrieked, holding the thought of complete horror in my head, trying to ignore the light sweet feeling that was touching my heart so gently. "No! I don't like him or anything!" God, I don't, yet now my closest companions are picking up on this. They actually believe we…Ren and I…God no!

"Then why is your face all red dear?" the wolf asked.

Shit! My face is hot; I'm blushing! I am so screwed! What is wrong with me lately? Calming my burning cheeks I just ignore the question and proceed with explaining them all details of my meeting with Ren that afternoon, our fight and his victory requests. I left out falling into his chest; it would only severely irritate Sabre. I don't know why; it must be a protective fathering instinct he has with me. They are like my surrogate parents, so I guess dads tend to be agitated in letting their daughters' date. But I don't like Ren like that!…Right?

'You're only fooling yourself; no one else,' a little annoying voice muttered in my head. 'You like him, you want to be with him, it's love at first sight, or even love at first fight…'

Oh shut up! The emotions I'm fighting are bad enough, but stupid puns, too…

And now I'm arguing with a silly voice in my head. Wonderful! Note the sarcasm, people!

"Child? Are you in there? Hello?"

"Huh? What, sorry, you were saying something?" I stuttered at the beast beside me.

"Are you feeling okay, dear?" the female wolf inquired, placing her hand on my forehead in a motherly fashion, checking if I had a fever. Again, the point of their parenting instincts. I'll never understand this fully, but it's nice to know they care, nonetheless.

Shrugging off their doting, I convinced them both I was fine, and bid them goodnight; I would need a lot of rest to survive tomorrow. Something told me that I would need my strength for my first day of training with the brutal, hot Chinese shaman.

No, he's not hot! I really have to stop drinking herbal brew and sweet breaded bun together, must be upsetting my mind as well as my stomach.

Sleep now...tomorrow will be a LONG day...

---

As the sun rose over the horizon, I busied myself in climbing down from the branch I had been sleeping on and to the ground, quickly washing myself, deciding to put on some fresh clothes for the day. Okay, I can't bring around a whole wardrobe being on the move so often, but I have a few changes I can wear if my outfit gets dirty, sweaty or bloody after a fight.

Tossing away the tattered top, tasselled skirt and the other garments I had worn before to be washed in the stream later, I pulled out some tougher attire for the brisk workout I'd get today. I changed my undergarments (I'm not giving details, perverts) before slipping on a pair of baggy crimson combat trousers with my boots. Also I put on an indigo shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the top button open, with the tails tied in a knot, so a little of my stomach was revealed. It gave the manoeuvrability I would undoubtedly need today.

Once ready, I checked my guardians, who had just eaten and were leaving to patrol the city for demon activity. Thankfully, Twista had suggested it, and I was glad, since I was unsure what Sabre would do on meeting Ren, being so irked last night. As they left, I finished off my own meal and made sure everything I required was in place for today work.

No sooner had I made positive everything was ready, a familiar voice hit my ears.

"All right, I'm here, so we better get down to business; I have no time to waste."

For some bizarre reason I couldn't comprehend, I wasn't irritated at his attitude (as expected). As well as that, his voice made me shiver in slight enjoyment (not expected) and…I had to resist the urge to turn and glomp him…

Definitely NOT expected!


	9. Chapter 9: Not Quite According to Plan

Hey people, I am so sorry for the lateness of my update, forgive me! You must have thought I was dead! Won't go into the boring explanations, just get on with the story! I know you hate me, but I really hope you still enjoy this despite the wait you had to face! There is no decent excuse. Anyway, enough of my blabbing! Oh, due to the weary issue that replying to reviews may be an offence, I'll send out the replies to everyone by email, you should have received them.

Oh, also, please request if you want to read my angst one-shot song fic "Farther Away", all about Tamao's pain at how she cannot be with Yoh. It will be ready soon!

Back to the story! It may be a bit short, as I wanted to get it out for readers ASAP! Sorry again!

Black Magic, White Starlight

Chapter 9: Not quite According to Plan…

Okay, just a random unconventional thought, it slipped. It's nothing to worry about. You just calm down, you're fine.

"Are we going to do anything at all this century, or should I come back later?" the mocking voice snapped me out of my trance.

Turning around, Ren was standing a short distance away amongst the trees. He certainly looked ready enough to fight and train, wearing the Chinese style battle outfit again, weapon clutched tightly in his hand. And the look on his face…I better not tease him today, I'd like to live for a few more years at least.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." I smiled, immediately hearing a growl. Great, I got on his bad side already this morning, though that growling is quite a turn on…

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Oh Kami-sama! Very bad images!

Ren just blinked and stared at me blankly. Guess I was jumping about at the kinky thoughts of him…Ah! thought it again! Get it out of my head!

"You're a very strange girl. Did anyone ever tell you that?" the shaman muttered as I finally stopped squirming, nasty images successfully deleted from my brain.

"Nope…well, unless you count those therapists." I replied, snickering at myself a bit. Ren just stared, eyebrow raised. Oh come on, I was trying to get a smile out him!

"I already have several idiots I have to call friends who are bad comedians. I don't need another…" he retorted blandly.

"You mean you think of me as a friend already?"

"Don't push your luck. I'm only tolerating you because I need you to help to enhance my skills." he explained. Okay…

Without another word, he walked past me and stuck his kwan-dao in the ground so it stood firmly by itself, before sitting on top of a boulder nearby. He gazed at me expectantly…

Oh right, guess I should try and get this started!

"So…why exactly do you want me to teach you this stuff anyway?" I asked, thinking it was a reasonable question to ask. From the look on Ren's face though he didn't think the same.

"That's none of your business! You just need to show me how to do those little magic tricks of yours, which is all I'm saying. You won't get another word out of me…"

"But Young Master, you only wish to use these skills to protect those you care for…"

"Bason! How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop!" the shaman shouted at the spirit that had appeared above him.

Well, at least now I know why Ren is so interested in what I'm doing, and nice to know he's not totally uncaring. Protecting his friends and family, it makes him seem so sweet…

"Wipe that look off your face witch!" he growled, and suddenly I found the kwan-dao pointed in my direction, just an inch away from my face. "If you breathe one word about this to anyone, I will make sure that those words will be your last."

Okay, maybe not that sweet. But I'm not terribly sappy either, so I don't mind.

"I don't spread gossip Ren, so you have nothing to worry about. But I promise not a word, witches honour." I said, one hand raised in the air. "Now would you kindly lower that oversized pointy toothpick?"

"And what if I don't want to?" he asked, those gold eyes gleaming and a smirk over his face. Oh, this was just too tempting…

Technically, I'm not allowed to use magic for messing around, but who could pass up this kind of opportunity? He is asking for it!

"I'll have to do this." I grinned back, using the hand I had raised in promising not to give away Ren's little secrets suddenly fisted, before I flicked my fingers gently.

The next thing Ren knew, he was frozen in his position, hovering a few feet in the air and going higher. Even though he couldn't move his body, he still could glare angrily at me, growling ferociously behind the unmoving smirk. Oh this was so much fun!

"Tsk tsk Ren, you should know better than to torment a witch." I teased, knowing he would get me the minute I let him down, but I couldn't care at the moment, I was enjoying myself too much! I never usually get to play around with my powers, so it was quite a change for me.

I felt bad for Bason though, who was obviously concerned that his master was stuck hovering in mid air, while he couldn't do anything about it. I had to say, he's a strong spirit to have, probably a good ally to have in battle, but he was also unconditionally loyal to Ren, no matter how much of a pain he probably is. He must have had a very big heart. He looked fierce, but he was really a gentle giant.

Speaking of spirits, I just notice Sing watching from a distance, curiosity always go the better of her…wait, was she…

Eyeing up Bason!

Ok, there is something just wrong there. Still, something I can tease Sing about later, how sweet revenge is!

Oh right, Ren's still hovering above the ground, well he should be…

THUMP

"I'll get you for that!"

Oh dear, I'm dead. I guess broke my concentration and dropped Ren, oops. Now, I shall run.

I have it say this was not what I planned for the start of training with the Chinese shaman, but oh well, I never did do things by the book anyway. Now I just have to hope I'm not going to have that kwan-dao being stabbed through my back!

I ran for who knows how long, knowing Ren was catching up to me. I didn't really know how much so until grabbed my arm, calling triumphantly that now he was going to teach me lesson for what I did. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance as I pulled my arm, hopping he'd let go. Instead, I yanked Ren into me, and in surprise, I lost my balance and tumbled into the grass, bringing the other teenager down with me.

It was awkward yes, but I was pretty sure I could recover, despite the issue of this REALLY hot guy, no matter how moody he may be, lying on top of me, rather closely I might add.

So what if his fingers were brushing the are skin of my arms. I didn't care.

So what if our legs were tightly tangled together. It's no big deal.

So what if in trying to get up but somehow slipped suddenly and we ended up in a provocative lip lock…

Oh My…


	10. Chapter 10: Brief Intermission

Well, I'm truly sorry for not updating this sooner, things got rather out of hand. University was harder than I thought, but now I'm getting to grips with things. Hence, I hope updates will be more regular again.

Sorry if this isn't any good, I may need practise before I recover what little gift I had for writing again.

Well, on with the chapter! You know what I own and what I don't by now. Sorry again, I appreciate all your support.

Black Magic, White Starlight: Partners

Chapter 10: Brief Intermission

Okay, this will be fine as long as I don't move. Just. Don't. Move.

Well this is certainly not what I pictured getting kissed would be like. Then again, I never thought I would have the chance to kiss anyone. I guess it's not that bad…

What am I saying?! This is Ren for Kami's sake! The pointy haired, arrogant, egotistical shaman who doesn't seem to care about stepping all over other people! It's lucky that throwing insults isn't enough to conquer the world, or Ren would be King of everything by now, then everyone on this planet would have to deal with his attitude. Yeah, good thing he's not a king, even if he would look good in some nice sexy royal attire…

Cure you hormones! There I go again!

Somehow, I've managed to keep perfectly still while this wild rant is going on inside my head. No sense in letting Ren think I'm more of an idiot than he already does, even though I couldn't care less what he thinks of me.

Don't look at me like that! I don't, really!

Who am I talking to? Oh, I've really lost it.

Wait a minute, are we still kissing? Why hasn't **he **moved away from me yet? At this moment I would have thought he'd be cursing in Chinese at how I've given him rabies or something like that.

Shockingly, his eyes have closed, so I can't tell anything like I normally could from those expressive golden eyes. I can just barely feel him though, shifting his weight somewhat above me. Maybe he's going to get off now…why is he pressing closer?!

Okay, this is too weird, and well, nice as it is…NO! Must resist, this is bad, bad, bad! What does he think he's playing at?

Sadly, my body is refusing to do what my mind wants it to. Instead…I'm responding? I'm kissing him back?!

Kami-sama help me! My body must be possessed or something. Why can't I stop this?

'_Deep down, this is what you really want.'_

Shut up! It's not me, it's just bloody hormones! I've got to escape, got to get out of this, but…

When the HELL did that tongue get in my mouth?! When did I even open my mouth? Or did he just bulldoze through my lips to get in? Shouldn't I be stopping him right now? Or…this is just too confusing. Nevertheless, I should get my head together, if I keep spacing out more things will happen, even worse things, like…

What's crawling up my shoulder? What - oh it's his hand. I thought it was a spider for a second there. That's a relief. But it does feel a bit like a spider, it's creeping down past my neck, over my skin, down my chest, stopping…

Wait a minute!

…

"Hentai!!!!!!"

SLAP

"What the Hell did you do that for?!"

Well, that changed Ren's expression a bit. He's back to his normal self; pissed off, clutching the side of his rather red stinging face.

"What's wrong with you? You're an absolute madwoman!"

"ME?! You groped me you pervert!" I screamed in his face, my cheeks red as well, both from anger and embarrassment. How dare he say that to me! I'll have him done for indecent assault!

"I did no such thing!" he yelled back. I don't believe this, how can he blatantly deny what he did?

"You did, I felt your hand!"

"I-I-I was trying to get away from you. Only you seemed to be too engrossed to notice." he accused. Why is this getting twisted around, he's talking like I'm some sort slut! The nerve of this guy!

How am I supposed to handle this? I can clench my fist so I can't slap him again, but of course I could just punch him instead. Well, either way I'd had enough.

"Why don't you just get lost you prick! I refuse to teach anything to a pervert and a liar!"

"Well I don't want to train with anyone who such an accusing, foul mouthed wench! You're worse than Asakura's fiancé, and that's saying something!"

"Then leave!"

"Fine!" he growled, roughly grabbing his kwan-dao before storming away in a fury, shouting at Bason that they were leaving.

"Fine." I muttered to myself, waiting until I knew he had left the campsite before stomping back to the stream. Kneeling down near the stream I splashed cold water in my face again and again. I don't know why, but I feel like crying.

--

I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I just hung around the stream all day by myself, even falling asleep and waking up there again the next morning. Still, I just couldn't get my head straight. I KNOW he touched me…well, in forbidden places. He's lying! Arrogant bastard!

"Kora, come here, you have a visitor." Sing shouted, though I could just barely hear her. Was it Ren? No, he'd never come back here now. Not that I care, but then again, why can't I stop thinking about this?

I guess I was so lost in my thoughts again I didn't realise that someone was behind me, until..

"Earth to Kora, are you in there?"

"What, oh Sing, who…" I questioned, but stopped abruptly, noticing my spirit was not alone.

" I told you, someone wanted to see you." The ghost spoke with a cheeky smile, as I looked up to see red eyes gazing at me, though rather nervous.

"Ah, good day Lady Kora, it is…nice to see you again."

Bason?! What was he doing here? And without Ren as well?

"Yeah, well, why are you here?" I asked, knowing I had sounded a little rude towards the warrior. It wasn't his fault his shaman was such an asshole. On that thought, I immediately stiffened. "Ren didn't send you here to demand any sort of apology did he?"

"Oh, no Lady Kora. I was actually sent by Lady Jun, with a message." the ghost spoke politely, why couldn't his manners rub off on Ren?

But why would Jun send me a message? I would have enquired more, but Bason was already reciting whatever correspondence he had been asked to deliver. Well, it couldn't make things any worse, right?

"Lady Jun cordially invites you, Lady Kora, to dine with her, and her brother Young Master Ren, tomorrow evening at the Tao estate in the city for aiding them previously during the demon attack. Will you be able to come?"

Well, wrong again, this is much worse.


	11. Chapter 11: Sophisticated Silliness

Success! I can actually create chapters on my laptop! This means more regular updates for all loyal readers, thank you all for sticking with me and giving me support with your hits, faves and alerts. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

You know what I own and what I don't, so be sure to read and review. I'd appreciate the extra love since I just turned 19, go me!

Damn I'm sick of saying I will write more when I don't, I'm very sorry readers! Thank you to all whom reviewed and stuck with me, and contributed to give me over 2000 hits on this story, thank you one and all! Oh, but for those who review anonimously, I would to reply and show my thanks as well. So if you include your email I will tell you personally how grateful I am and answer any of your questions or reply to some of your nice comments.

R & R, hope you like the chapter, even if it's not that good, need more writing practise again! I keep mixing the tenses so it gets a little weird, but oh well. Hope you like anyway!

Black Magic, White Starlight: Partners

Chapter 11: Sophisticated Silliness

Okay, I have to say, this has to be one of the most uncomfortable moments in my entire life.

I'm standing outside in a drafty hallway, fearing that if I dare knock on the door in front of me I will fall through a trap door. My hair has been painfully pinned up meaning all I want to do is scratch my head as the clips dig into my scalp. I feel greatly insecure for some reason due to the ghost of a female assassin hovering behind me, who seems to be fixing her own appearance in a small mirror floating beside her. And on top of all that, my body has been stuffed into the tightest and, in my opinion, too revealing dress ever created.

Yes, definitely one of the most uncomfortable moments in my life to date.

"Oh, stop sulking! You keep that up, you'll look very ungrateful when we go in." Sing scolded in a rather motherly voice that was quite unlike her. Noticing she was still checking for any sort of blemish on her face, I rolled my eyes. I suppose trying to act more mature than her usual giddy self might get her more noticed by a certain Chinese warlord.

Still it wasn't like I didn't appreciate the gesture. I'm sure Jun went to a lot of trouble for me, and it was nice to be thanked for a change. The reception towards witches these days is not very welcoming so this was a lovely thought. Someone actually making me a meal in gratitude! However, it wasn't Jun I was so concerned about seeing.

"Come on Kora, smile!" the spirit encouraged as she peeked over my shoulder. "Don't want to look all grumpy, this banquet is in your honour."

"It's not that big a deal..." I mumbled, choosing to gaze down at the floor. I don't know it was because I felt my legs and some of my cleavage was a little too exposed, but I just felt weird about going to such a fancy party.

"Hey, consider yourself lucky. In my line of work the best thanks I got was a sack of silver coins and a blunt order to leave town before the army police came on the scene to pick up the corpse." she joked, which made me smile ever so slightly, probably her plan all along.

Sighing deeply, I finally lifted my head to stare at the wooden door. I still didn't like the thought of seeing Ren again so soon, or ever again after our last encounter. Still, I couldn't leave now. I accepted the invite, and I didn't want to be rude to Jun. She was really nice; it was just unfortunate her brother was an ass.

Okay, a rather attractive ass but still...

I was so caught up in that thought (stupid hormones) I didn't even realise I knocked on the door. The next I knew, I heard the door clicking open, the smiling face of Jun appearing in front of me. She was wearing a beautiful oriental dress in deep sapphire and emerald shades that went very well with her hair and eyes. Next to her, I feel like a scraggy weed in the presence of a blooming lotus flower.

"Oh there you are, we've been waiting for you, come in, come in." she smiled warmly as she ushered both Sing and I into the house. While I nervously removed the long cape from my shoulders, not liking the idea of showing my form underneath the rather scant dress, I took the chance to look around the spacious home away from home of the Tao descendants. Needless to say, it was impressive to say the least.

Old and new Chinese artefacts, pottery and tapestries decorated the lounge in which Jun ushered me to sit down in. The vibrant colours and bold illustrations told so many stories it was hard to know where to look. I guessed a lot of the stuff I was looking at were family treasures of the Tao's, what remained of their bold and proud heritage. If half the members of this family were as stubborn and egocentric as Ren, then it wasn't surprising how much stuff they acclaimed.

Speaking of that person, who I will name, where is he?

"I told you, I am NOT coming out until SHE leaves!"

Well, that answers my question.

By this point, Sing had floated off to mingle (or should I say flirt) with Bason and possibly Bailong. I wouldn't put it past her, though I pretty sure she's a lot keener on that Chinese warlord. Big and muscled, but oh so shy meaning she could easily take charge, seems her ideal man. But without her hanging around, no one would notice if I was to look around, maybe even find out what's going on with the brother and sister hosts...

Why should I even care? I mean, I don't want to see Ren, and he feels the same it seems. This suits both of us! We'd probably just start fighting and cause a scene anyway if he did come out of his room. Still...

Dammit, I'm going to end up being nice to him aren't I? Why? I don't want to be! But I guess it wouldn't be very nice if I was so spiteful in front of Jun. Okay, I'll be nice, but ONLY for her sake. NOT because I've forgiven that pervert. Curse this good nature and these polite manners I was brought up with.

Peeking down the corridor, there doesn't seem to be anyone around, but I can hear mumbling from around the corner. Carefully, I tiptoe down the hall, and poke my head around the edge of the wall. There was Jun, hands pressed against a door, looking almost close to tears, muttering words I couldn't hear into the dark wood, or more likely to the person who was standing on the other side.

"Please, please come out little brother." she begged, her hands now bawling into fists. "It's just for a few hours. You can get along with her for that long can't you? I don't know what happened to cause you two to fall out, but please...please..." the older woman trailed off, trying to hold back her sobs.

Okay, being mad at me is one thing, but taking it out on his sister!

Now angry enough to tear the shaman limb from limb (though I think it best to restrain that urge) I marched towards the door leading to Ren's room, with murderous intent. Needless to say, Jun was rather startled.

"Oh please dear, you go and sit down; I'll have him out soon..."

"He doesn't want to be around me does he?" came my abrupt response, which once again took the other female by surprise. It must have sounded rather harsh to her, but at that moment I was too pissed off at her little prat of a brother to care. "I'm causing him to behave like a spoilt child...so I'll be the one to get him to come out."

I didn't even wait for her response before gently pushing her aside. Carefully I stood back, took aim...

CRASH

Well, I have to admit, seeing Ren looking like he nearly wet himself was quite amusing.

I guess it may have been a bit much, and somewhat rude to kick someone else's bedroom door in when they invite you for dinner, but I could always fix it with a little magic later. Besides, how else would we get Ren out his room? Oh, and of course I was still rather pissed off.

"Do you have any sort of common sense or dignity in your body?" the Chinese boy ranted at my, golden eyes ablaze once he came back to reality, and realised it was me who had just created a vacant hole in his room.

It took me a while to respond to his words, because...ah crap, why do I choose now to check out his nice body?! I'm meant to be getting him out of his room, with these thoughts sounds like I'd rather stay in there with him...

Fuck, bad thoughts again! The hormones have returned with a vengeance!

And yet...come on, his shirt was open, it's not my fault!

Oh, talking to myself again, that's a good sign. Oh, I have to answer him don't I? Shit!

"That's pretty rich coming from the guy who decides to put himself into solitary confinement when his guest it waiting in the lounge." I hissed back, deciding to keep my words toned down with Jun still in hearing range. "And besides, your dinner is probably getting cold, why don't you come out and eat with us." I continued, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Another weird silence fell on us, strange since I expected a sharp comeback from that bitter tongue. It was then I realised he was going slightly red, and like me a moment ago, his eyes were fixated on something.

That pervert!

Sadly, all I could do was clench my fist. My cleavage can't be that interesting!

Can't hit him in front of his sister. Can't hit him in front of his sister. Can't hit him front of his sister...

Luckily for me (and his jaw line) he finally shook his head and turned away, probably so as not to get caught up in his clear ogling again.

"Well I wouldn't be hoarding myself away here if it wasn't for your unwanted presence." he growled as he buttoned up his black silk shirt. Damn I shouldn't be feeling sad at that! It's a relief I won't be distracted at least.

"Oh I see, so it's my fault?" I found myself arguing back.

"I do believe that's what I said, if not in so many words." he replied, huffing in a supposedly superior way. Seriously, why did I have the hots for someone who's such a creep?

I was so tempted to just hit him, but starting a brawl in the middle of a dinner party doesn't exactly show my gratitude does it? Even if he is a jerk, I was going to behave as best I could if only for Jun's sake.

Sadly, Ren wasn't for letting me act graceful.

"What the matter, no snappy words, no crude remarks? Oh don't tell me you're trying to pretend you're actually feminine?" he smirked, knowing he was irking to no end. I had to be the rational one here, keep calm Kora. "I couldn't tell by the dress you see, I've seen farm animals look better in frocks you see. My goodness, where did you inherit your looks?"

Okay, he just pushed to the limit!

Without warning I lunged forward, and before Ren could react, I had him by the collar, pinned against the wall. This may not be the best way to prove my more womanly qualities, but that wasn't the issue at the moment.

And I thought I was pissed before...

"Look jackass, I still haven't forgotten about your wandering hands, but unlike you, I actually care about how my behaviour affects other people." I hissed, my grip tightening slightly. Funnily enough I would have thought he would have struggled against me, or at least protested verbally. But there was no movement or complaint from him. "Your sister invited me, and I appreciate what's she's doing, so for her sake I'm not going to cause a scene, or mention what our little tiff was about. I think you could do the same."

As I slowly let Ren back down, his stare seemed to pierce right through me. Not like before, where it was due to by displayed body parts, but he was almost trying to pry for answers by just looking at me, as if into my soul. We stayed like that for a moment, not sure what to say or do, until finally, he strutted past me and stood in doorway.

"You better my door back up." he stated, before turning around and looking me again, offering a hand, leaving me somewhat confused. "Well come on. If we're going through with this stupid facade then I suppose we'll have to put on a show. So I will 'escort' you to the dining room shall I?"

Pleasantly surprised, I smiled lightly to myself, before walking up beside the Chinese male and taking his hand. I watched as Jun smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to me, as she walked off giddily down the hall, with us following closely behind. Suddenly, I was tugged to the side as Ren let go of my hand, only to loop arm around his in a rather gentlemanly fashion. Glancing at him while trying to hide my reddening cheeks, I saw he was having a similar problem. Our eyes met awkwardly, and just as we entered the dining room, I heard the one little sentence that I felt made this whole ordeal a little bit worthwhile.

"I didn't mean it, the dress... well...you look...nice."


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner Date Disaster

Not too long a wait I hope dear readers, thank you for the patience and loyalty you have shown for this story. Thank you so much for the kind reviews, and many hits you have given, I really appreciate it.

My University has started up once more, so yes, less time to write. However, I will keep working, and hopefully balance out work and play so you won't be waiting ages for more updates. However, if I do take a little longer than planned to write a new chapter, I hope you will understand.

Now I have finished planning out this part of the story, and I can tell you all that the entire plot will come in a trilogy of fics. After this segment, 'Partners', (all planned out) there will be the 'Friends' saga and then the 'Lovers' saga, (still working on them) so that may give you an idea of what will go through the story.

More details will be revealed as I plan through, but until then, enjoy the chapter! You know by now what I own and what I don't. Sorry if it's a little short for a chapter.

Black Magic, White Starlight: Partners

Chapter 12: Dinner Date Disaster

You know, I'm not sure if it's the dress beginning to cut into my lungs and causing all the oxygen to push up into my brain, but I'm suddenly feeling really insecure.

It had started just as we had sat down to eat. However, it may have begun before then, and I was perhaps too awestruck at how nice Ren was acting, particularly the last statement he made.

Saying I looked 'nice' of all things...was he for real or was he just taking this role of a truce between us for the night really seriously and milking it just to frustrate me?! Well, if it was the former, he was doing a damn good job, the jerk!

As I squirmed to get comfortable in my seat, Jun came back from the kitchen with three glasses in her hands, along with a bottle of wine. Bailong followed soon behind, pushing a small silver cart with various dishes of food. For a second, I also thought I saw Bason out of the corner of my eye, but the flicker of his image was gone in an instant, so I couldn't be sure. However, what I did see made me think he looked rather...embarrassed, if that's possible for a ghost.

I just hoped Sing wasn't giving the poor warlord too hard a time. Dealing with armies and conquering nations is one thing, but I really doubt handling a flirty former assassin is something he's prepared for.

I had drifted so far away into my thoughts that I didn't realise that there was wine being poured into my glass until I hear the gentle clink of the bottle being set down. Glancing over the table, I saw my hosts had already settled into their seats as well, and were reaching for their own drinks, and were suddenly staring at me in expectation.

"Are you all right Kora? You seem rather dazed." Jun asked in a politely concerned manner. I had to blink just to get my brain working again to understand what she was trying to say, and noticed that I was the only one who hadn't taken a sip of the wine.

Wait, were we even _allowed_ to drink this stuff?

"Um...are you sure...I mean, I'm underage." I mumbled, while Ren simply looked at me stoically with hard golden eyes as he drank a little more. I could swear if that glass wasn't against his lips, he'd be smirking right now, asshole.

"Oh don't worry," Jun insisted, looking rather amused herself, but in a kind and less mocking way. "It's okay for you to have a little glass, you won't drink I promise. Besides, my brother is the same age as you, but he only has any alcohol on special occasions, and never takes that much anyway. If you like, we can water it down for you if you feel it's a little strong? Or get you something else?"

The last comments from the older girl made me sigh inwardly. I knew she meant well, but it sounded like she was talking to an infant who was picky about their food. In all honesty, I had never tried any sort of alcoholic drink, but now sitting next to the Tao siblings I felt like a pathetic baby.

"Oh, just go get her some apple juice sister, she clearly can't handle anything made of adults. If you like, we could even put it in a sippy-cup for you." Ren snorted, clearly amused at the whole situation, smirking even more when he saw me fuming inwardly.

And here I thought he was actually going to try and be civil. Guess that last comment of his was just a fluke. Not that I care he complimented me anyway! So why do I feel...

"Now little brother, that's not fair considering you drink more milk than a newborn." the daoshi chuckled, while I help back snickering myself at how quickly Ren's face turned bright red.

"I do that to build calcium Jun, you know that!"

"Yes, but even after all that persistent drinking, and you're still not quite as tall as Yoh or Horo are you? I thought you wanted to grow taller." she continued, causing her brother to grip the tablecloth tightly in his fists.

This was just so funny! My sides were close to splitting, but somehow I imagined to still appear dignified. I suspect they sibling had forgotten I was even there. However, at the same time I actually found myself feeling sorry for the Chinese shaman in a way. He had not hesitated in sniping me, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to take advantage of the state he was currently in: turning to face away from his sister, trying to hide the pink tints in his cheeks.

"So what, I think Ren's fine the way he is."

Who said that?

They're staring...

Oh crap it was me!

What possessed me to say that? Damn, I'm never going to be able to live this down! Ren's certainly not going to let me forget that I 'fell for his charms', which I didn't! He has no charms! It just slipped out! I don't even understand why I...

"Thank you."

Okay, I'm sure it wasn't me who spoke this time. I'm having a bad enough time talking to myself, let alone now speaking my thoughts aloud.

Cautiously, I finally decide to look up from staring at the placemat on the table. Jun is smiling softly, somehow rather pleased, as her gaze flickers between me and something else; Ren.

"Thanks, it was nice of you to say that." he repeated, letting me now know for sure it was him who spoke, seeing his lips move slightly. His head was bent down so his hair covered a lot of his face, making it impossible for me to read his expression.

However, somehow through how quietly he said those words, I could tell there was some sincerity there. It was much like what he had said to me before, walking out his room, a whisper that no one else was meant to hear. It made me feel just a little special being privileged to hear those words. It was as if I was the only one who got to see through the cracks of his harsh exterior, making me like him just a little bit more.

Finally, he lifted his head, letting me see new emotion swirling in golden orbs, something unfamiliar to him, but he was trying to handle it as best he could. I found myself smiling a little, ever so slightly thinking we had just closed the gap a little more, which would make the future training together a lot easier, at least if he kept his ego in check.

Suddenly, I felt the softest and most delicate touch brush against my fingers. Ren had his hand stretched over the table, his long yet strong digits barely in contact with mine, as my hand still rested on the clothed surface next to my plate. It was a little awkward, as I felt myself blush a little, but then I saw that his face was a little red as well. It began to slowly feel more comfortable, until I found the sudden urge to want to link our fingers together, an action which I started doing, still never unlocking my gaze with Ren. It was as I was doing this, it looked like he was trying to say something to me. I suddenly became very aware that he was beginning to lean over the table, getting closer and closer. I was also reaching over, straining to listen to the words that were about to pass through his lips...

"Aren't you just so cute, like a real couple!"

In an instant we were back in our seats, rigid, red, and trying to look anywhere but each other.

To think, we forgot Jun was still sitting at the head of the table, watching everything that had just gone between us.

And on top of all that embarrassment, the dinner was getting cold.

Jun was still quite chirpy, not saying anything but clearly enjoying what had just happened. Granted she would make a lovely aunt, but wasn't it a bit much to try and pair her brother up with a girl she just invited round for dinner?

Shaking my head, I realised how silly I sounded. She probably wasn't even thinking about that, but then...why was I?

Why was I suddenly thinking of Jun as an aunt? That would me Ren would have had to have...and I would have to...

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

As if this night couldn't get any worse...

Before anything else could be said or done, a loud rush of wind grew thunderously loud, as a dark form came at full speed towards the window looking into the Tao home, before crashing through the barrier. Glass shattered and rained down on us like tiny snowflakes. In instinct, I reached for my whip, before remembering I had left it behind, thinking it was inappropriate to bring weapons to a dinner party. And it was then my senses kicked in, deciding to finally warm me of the demon presence that was now clawing at the table, and heading straight for us.

I just HAD to say it couldn't get any worse.


End file.
